


No one needs to know

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin's panic alarm goes off after one hundred and sixteen days of silence.





	No one needs to know

Caitlin’s phone is offline for one hundred and sixteen days. Cisco checks every day, once when he gets to Star Labs and again before he leaves. It’s just like when she was working with Savitar. He can’t vibe her, he can’t find any mention of her in the news, the Star Labs satellites can’t find her. It’s like she’s a ghost. He can’t bring himself to think that it’s like she’s dead. Because Caitlin’s still out there, even if she’s not the same Caitlin that Cisco has loved for five years. And Cisco’s going to find her, even if he’s not her best friend anymore.

Cisco’s phone wails at him at three in the morning, when he’s half asleep and dreaming of his abuela’s pastellios. The sight of Caitlin’s panic alarm on his phone wakes him up immediately. He doesn’t even bother going to Star Labs, just pulls open a breach with the hazy sight of Caitlin in his mind.

And stumbles into the middle of a showdown and a gun in his face.

“Um…” He turns around, spots Caitlin and tackles her into a new breach.

He manages to twist them so he lands on the bottom when they fall into a bush. 

Caitlin stares down at him with wide, amber eyes.

Cisco rubs the back of his head. “Well at least this time it wasn’t a thorn bush,” he mutters. “I guess that’s an improvement.”

Caitlin rolls off him and Cisco slides off the bush next to her.

“Wanna tell me why three scary men were pointing guns at you?” he asks cheerfully, tugging his goggles off his face and pushing his hair behind his ears.

“Not really,” she mutters, struggling to her feet and pulling her coat straight.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that,” Cisco complains, leaning back on his hands.

She sighs and offers him a hand. He lets her haul him up. “They’re human traffickers, okay? I was trying to stop them.”

Cisco raises his eyebrows. “You going all superhero on me, Caitlin?”

She huffs and holds out her hand. “Can you just take me back to Midway City, please?”

Cisco deflates. “Yeah, okay, fine.” he mumbles. He pulls her roughly through the breach, and feels a little bad when she stumbles on the landing.

“Hey, Cisco,” she says when he turns away. “No one needs to know about this.”

He spins on her. “Seriously, Caitlin? You want me to keep more secrets? You don’t want me to tell Iris and Joe that you’re okay? Julian?”

She flinches. “I’m not ready yet.”

He steps closer. “Will you ever be ready?”

Caitlin reaches out, brushes her fingers on his. “I hope so.”

Cisco laces their fingers together.

She squeezes his hand. “I miss you.”

Cisco kisses her cheek and backs away, pulling her hand with him. He opens a breach behind him, eyes still on her. “Come home soon, Cait.”


End file.
